


wtf is a jschlatt

by FloralFae (eternalFae)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Character Development, Dad Schlatt, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hes trying his best, I am so starved for dadschlatt content, I wrote this in class, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Not Shippy, Other, Please be nice, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), i hope my friends don't find this, i probably cried while writing this, sort of angst maybe?, yes im projecting, young tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalFae/pseuds/FloralFae
Summary: I have been dying for dadschlatt content so here it is. Schlatt just wants to be a good dad for Tubbo but that ain't really in his DNA. Writing this mostly for myself so it's ok if you don't like it.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like so please be nice. I am trying really hard and am once again just doing this for my own satisfaction.

When he finally opened his swollen eyes, he was met with the sight of the TV in the dim lighting of the room. Soft sunlight filtered through the curtained windows and warmed the blanket covering his body. He groaned a little, rubbing his head as he sat up and tried to compose himself. 

What the fuck is that buzzing sound? 

Still half asleep, it just annoyed him and he looked around the dark room. Finally gaining a few brain cells as he grew more conscious, he managed to fish his phone out of his pants pocket. It stopped vibrating and a missed call notification flashed on the small screen. He stared for a moment, eyes widening when they took in the time on the small screen. 

_Shit, shit, shit._

"I was supposed to pick up Tubbo from school an hour ago," he growled to himself, his frustration practically radiating off of him. When he finally found his shoes and pulled a jacket on, he looked at his phone again, noticing four missed calls from his son's school. He hit the "return call" icon and put the phone to his ear, rushing out the door with car keys in hand. As he drove, he apologized to the school, lighting a cigarette.

When he finally got to the school, he parked the truck outside the school and got out. Sitting on the front steps of the school was a small boy with tiny horns peeking out of his messy brown hair. Schlatt took a deep breath and tossed the cigarette butt on the ground, stomping it out before walking up to the child. 

"Hey, kid." At the sound of his father's voice, Tubbo looked up and a wide grin spread across his face. He picked up his backpack and went to put it on, Schlatt scooping the boy up and holding him on his hip. 

It was quite an interesting sight, the tall rugged man holding the small child on his hip like some kind of soccer mom. Tubbo held up a paper, showing his dad a drawing of two stick figures and a little bee between them. The man looked down and offered a small smile, ruffling his son’s hair a little. 

“That’s really good, Tubbo,” he praised. The child beamed, kicking his legs gleefully.

Schlatt almost dropped the damn kid and it dawned on him that he likely was getting too big to be carried like this anymore. He would probably be too big already if not for his abnormally small size, most of the other kids being taller than him. Plus, Tubbo would practically beg him to be carried half the time. He hated walking places. Not wanting to listen to him whine, Schlatt obliged. As he broke out of his haze of thought, a woman was walking towards him, obviously upset. He scowled to himself. This was Tubbo’s teacher.

“Do you realize how late you are? All students are supposed to be picked up no later than half an hour after the day gets out.” 

Schlatt wasn’t even listening now, a sigh escaping his lips as he ran his free hand through his hair, trying not to get stuck on his large horns. 

“Ms. McCain, how was I supposed to remember it was a half-day? I don’t understand why the kids have to get out earlier, anyway, they’re supposed to be learning here,” he retorted. She looked less than impressed.

“Every Wednesday is a half-day. It’s been that way for the four months Tubbo has been enrolled here.” 

Her hands were on her hips, and she was trying to keep a cheerful tone despite the look on her face, presumably because of Tubbo’s presence. Schlatt half-heartedly apologized for being late and quickly excused the two of them from the situation, putting Tubbo down halfway through the conversation. When the woman finally left them alone, he breathed a sigh of relief and walked the two of them back to his truck, the child clinging to him the whole way there. 

Schlatt helped him into the pickup truck and made sure his seatbelt was buckled before getting in on the driver side and starting it up, getting out of there as quickly as possible. 

He lit up a cigarette as he drove, some bullshit radio show playing through the speakers quietly. Over the noise of the wind and the radio, a small voice piped up. “Dad, I’m hungry.” He glanced over at his son, eyes lingering on his small form for a moment, and nodded silently. He tried to think about if they had anything at home, wracking his brain trying to think of the last time they went actual food shopping. 

“We can get a pizza, Tubbo.” Yeah, a pizza. Kids love pizza. That works, right? No cooking necessary. 

He just would have to remember to go food shopping on payday this time.

At least pick up some damn pizza rolls for the damn kid. He can’t be just eating Little Ceasars and McDonalds every day. He tilted his head to blow his smoke out of the crack in the window. He always wreaked of cigarette smoke, the whole apartment did, he’s sure Tubbo does too. Except, the kid refuses to shower with anything except honey-scented shampoo, and the smell sticks to his hair like no other. It follows him around like a cloud.

When Tubbo was four and he found out that bees like honey, he had found the kid pouring the bear-shaped container of honey on his head in an effort to attract them. It had taken so long to get the stickiness out of his hair. The only way to stop him from doing it again was to get the honey shampoo. At least it helped to cover up the smoke smell, he supposed.

Schlatt pulled up to the Little Caesars and put the car in park. He turned toward the small child in his passenger seat, a serious look in his eyes. “Tubbo, this is an important decision. What. Pizza. Topping. Do. You. Want.” He was putting on the theatrics, he knew he probably looked stupid, but it was all worth it at the grin that spread across the kid’s face. Despite the question, Schlatt knew what Tubbo would get. He always got the same exact pizza.

“Cheese and pepperoni!” Tubbo exclaimed, excitement overflowing into his reply. He was so predictable. 

Schlatt grinned and nodded, chuckling quietly to himself as he grabbed some dollar bills out of his wallet. “Okay, I’ll be right back. Stay here, and don’t talk to anyone. Got it?” He was satisfied with the nod he got in return, and hopped out of the truck, locking it behind him. 

He could see the car and the child from the inside of the pizza place, so he wasn’t that worried, but there was always that nagging voice in the back of his head whispering, _What if something happens?_

But the one that’s even worse is the voice that sometimes wishes it _would_ happen. Wishes that his son would go away. That voice only showed up when things got really bad, and he always felt a pang of deep guilt inside of him whenever it did happen.

He shook his head, ordered the pizza, and tried to shut his thoughts down long enough to just get it and go. Since he still felt bad for being late to school, he got some breadsticks for the kid as a treat. After paying for the food, Schlatt practically ran out of the door with it to get back to the truck. He unlocked the door and climbed in, almost sighing in relief at the fact that his son was still there. 

_Of course he’s there, idiot, nobody’s going to take him. You’re being crazy._ He set the pizza box on the center seat between them and buckled his seatbelt. 

“Now, Tubbo, I need you to make sure the breadsticks don’t fall. Can you do that?” A determined nod was returned, and he gave a small smile in return before starting the truck and finally starting their drive home.

Finally home, Schlatt grabbed the pizza and breadsticks and made sure to remind Tubbo not to forget his backpack. He walked the two of them up to their apartment, balancing the pizza in one hand while unlocking the front door with the other. He pushed the door open and Tubbo ran in under his outstretched arm, the man not far behind. He locked the door once again behind him and went to set the pizza box down on the dining room table. If you could even call it that. 

He had gotten the table from by the dumpsters in their complex and the chairs from a yard sale for ten dollars apiece. One of the legs on the table was short and constantly had a book under it so that the thing didn't lean so much and all the paint was chipping off of it. It wasn't the fanciest setup, but it worked. They were happy, right?

Tubbo wasted no time getting some paper plates for the both of them and opening the pizza box and the bag of breadsticks, taking some of each for himself. Schlatt followed suit, taking two pieces of pizza and a breadstick then closing the box so that flies couldn't get to it. He heard the TV turn on and the familiar sounds of some kids show started up. 

He sighed, going to sit with his son on the couch. This is definitely not how he wanted to spend his evening, watching some random kid show that he didn't understand the point of. 

Tubbo was now wrapped up in the blanket Schlatt had fallen asleep under earlier. An empty bottle of beer sat on the end table next to where the boy was sitting. He didn't seem to notice, however, and was munching on his pizza like nothing was wrong. Like he was perfectly content here. _Is he_ really _happy here?_

Schlatt pulled out his phone once again, checking the time and realizing it was earlier than he thought. He wouldn't have to go in for his shift for another six hours. His phone once again buzzed with a notification, this time a text. As he looked down, the contact name of "Alexes". 

He scowled internally and went to check the text. He was outside his apartment. Schlatt laid his head back and sighed dramatically, getting a confused look from his son in the process. 

"Uncle Quackity is here, kid." This prompted the excitement to return to the young boy's face. 

Seemingly on cue, a loud knock sounded at the door. Tubbo got up and ran to the door before Schlatt could say anything. Not a moment after, a short male entered the apartment, wrapped in a warm jacket and a beanie pulled over his hair. 

"You're such a good guest, Alex," he deadpanned, looking over the man. A small grin graced his soft face, shrugging and closing the door behind him. 

"I don't understand why you don't just give me a key, Schlatt. I come over enough and I know you love having me here." Alex had that teasing tone in his voice and a cheeky grin on his face that he knew pressed all of Schlatts buttons. 

He could be such a cocky bitch sometimes. The worst part was that he was right. As much as he lashed out at him sometimes and as quickly he got mad at the short guy, Schlatt did like having him around. It was a sort of comfort at this point, a comfort that felt dangerous and made him feel things he felt he couldn't face.

Alex looked down at the small child still waiting at his feet, a small smile spreading across his face. "How are you, Tubbo?" 

The boy looked up at his 'uncle', a grin plastered across his face. The freckled boy bounced on his feet a little. "We drawed in class today!" He exclaimed this like it was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. Like they didn't draw in class all the time. 

The sight stirred something in Schlatts chest. _How could something I made be so_ good _? How did he turn out like that?_ God, he didn't know. He had been caught in his own thoughts until he was interrupted by his friend saying his name. 

"What d'ya say, Schlatt?" When Alex was just met with a confused look at the question, he rolled his eyes. "You don't even listen to us. Tubbs asked to go to the park." Oh. Yeah. The park. 

"Sure, whatever. That's fine. But you have to finish your lunch first." The second sentence was aimed at his son, who nodded with a sure look on his face. Apparently, Alex took it as an invitation to go into the dining room, where the warm smell of pizza still wafted out. He grabbed a plate and some food. 

"Did _you_ pay for that pizza?" Schlatt snapped, a frown apparent on his face. 

"Aw, don't whine. I'll find a way to pay you back, Schlatt," he replied with a wink. The tall man scoffed and shook his head, ignoring the comment. He didn't care for his 'jokes' one bit, but Alex insisted it was just another one of his charms. Yeah, right. The two men and child sat on the couch as they finished lunch, Tubbo kicking his legs with excitement and watching whatever show he had put on. 

Finally, they all finished and threw their plates away. Tubbo grabbed his jacket and pulled his shoes on and ran to his room to grab a toy to bring with him. He was a little ball of energy, excited to go see other kids even after being at school all day. Schlatt lit a cigarette and led the three out the door, pulling his jacket tighter and locking the door before they finally started their walk to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park time w/some background and a couple new characters!

The group finally arrived at the park, Schlatt releasing the child in favor of going to sit and light another cigarette. Quackity followed him to a nearby bench, checking his phone before glancing at the taller man. Schlatts hair was pushed back, falling over his horns, and he leaned back on the bench as he took a long drag. 

It didn't take long for Tubbo to find another kid at the park, an energetic blond boy who looked to be around his age. The other boy immediately took charge of their little play session, taking the role of hero with Tubbo as his sidekick. Tubbo had no issue with this, he was just happy that someone was playing with him. 

Schlatt watched casually as the two boys chased imaginary monsters down, his son going along with whatever he said. Quackity chatted idly with him, but he was barely listening as is. He was talking about school and the finals that he had coming up for the semester. 

The idea of his friend studying _law_ of all things was still crazy to him. It was just something so out of the blue. He'd known him for a while and one day they were talking about school and then boom, "yeah I go to law school by the way". What the fuck was he even going for? A lawyer? Probably. Schlatt couldn't imagine him doing anything much more than that. When he thought about it, he wasn't really sure what jobs people went to law school for. 

At some point, a man called out to the boy that Tubbo had been playing with. Schlatt looked over, eyes narrowing as he watched the man. They widened once again when realization of _who_ that was dawned on him. 

"Holy shit," he whispered, provoking a questioning look from the male next to him. 

One of Quackity's eyebrows shot up with curiosity, responding, "Is something wrong?" His gaze followed Schlatt's until landing on the man who was now leaning over talking to the kid Tubbo had been playing with. He just looked like any middle-aged white dad with a hat on. Quackity wasn't sure what was so special. 

Schlatt remained silent until Tubbo came running over, yelling his name in excitement. He locked eyes with the other father there, a moment of recognition passing between them and the other male looking genuinely shocked as he looked between Schlatt and Tubbo. 

Schlatt pulled his eyes away from the man to look at his son, raising a brow expectantly. “What is it, kid?” Tubbo was bouncing with excitement. 

“Tommy lives around here! He doesn’t go to my school, though. Isn’t that weird?” The boy was grinning like no other. He didn’t care, or know more like, that this information wasn’t as exciting to his father and ‘uncle’ as it was to him.

“His name is Tommy?” This prompted an excited nod from the boy, slightly reminiscent of a bobble head. "That sure is weird, kid. But not everyone has the same life as you. There's lots of different schools for kids to go to." Schlatt looked up once again to see Tommy and his father walking over. 

“Schlatt,” a very familiar voice said, a polite tone to his voice that unsettled Schlatt.

“Phil.” Schlatt’s serious tone caused a confused look from Quackity sitting next to him. The two children barely noticed the tension between the men and, when Phil urged them to go continue playing, gleefully ran off together once again. 

“How are you doing, Schlatt?” Phil crossed his arms over his chest, and Quackity took this as the perfect time to go to the bathroom, leaving the two men to sort their shit out themselves. 

Schlatt looked like some kind of grumpy teenager, which was not a new sight for Phil. The older man sighed and sat down on the bench next to him as Schlatt lit a cigarette. His head rolled back dramatically as he took a long drag, blowing it away from the two of them. “Doing great, obviously. What are you up to, Phil?”

Phil looked out at the two boys playing, a pointed look on his face. “Well, I have a five-year-old to take care of. I think that’s about the last thing I expected you to be doing,” he paused, “unless you’re just babysitting?” 

Schlatt didn’t hide the scowl that blossomed on his face at the expectant look from the man. “No, he’s mine. His name is Tubbo. He’s almost six.” He still wouldn’t make eye contact, too scared of Phil's judgement.

Phil just nodded, quiet for a moment. "It feels like it wasn't that long ago when I caught you and Will smoking over here." He didn't sound mad. Why was he so calm about this? "What happened?"

Of course he had to ask that. Because, why wouldn't Schlatt want to remember everything that happened to get Tubbo? Why would he want to recall how scared his teenage self was; he had just gotten kicked out of his parents house, dropped out of school to work full time and pay for this shabby old apartment, and then found out he was expecting a kid. 

He couldn't say no to Phil, though. Phil had been there for him since he was in middle school, and he had consistently disappointed him. The shame tugged at his gut annoyingly as he explained the events.

He told Phil everything. How he dropped out, how he stopped talking to everyone, everything he could remember. Finally, he got to the night he actually got Tubbo. 

_He had just gotten home from work and was walking up to his front door, when he heard the startling noise of a baby crying. When he walked up to his apartment, sitting on his doorstep was a swaddled baby. Like some shit straight out of a movie._

_When Schlatt picked the child up, a note was pinned to his blanket, and he swore softly to himself. He quickly got inside, cradling the child in one arm and throwing his work stuff on the couch with the other._

_He rocked the child in his arms in an attempt to calm it while he pulled out his phone, dialing the number he hadn't called in months. When she didn't answer, he left a voicemail, loud voice shaking and wavering. The kid was crying again._

_He sucked in a harsh breath and threw his phone on the couch, turning his attention to the swaddled form in his arms. The note said the kid's name was Toby. Well, that's overdone. He'd call him Tubbo. He rocked the child in his arms as he paced around the living room of his tiny apartment._

It seemed like so long ago, now. A distant memory he had nearly forgotten about, perhaps on purpose. Admittedly, he didn’t want the kid initially, but he’d grown attached to Tubbo. Sure, he wasn’t the best dad, but he tried his best. 

He loved Tubbo. He loved Tubbo more than he even thought he could. He just had no idea how to show that love. He'd never had someone to show him the proper way to love. The closest thing he ever had was Phil and Quackity, though he lost even Phil long ago. 

Phil looked down at Schlatt, a hint of the delinquent teen he used to take care of shining through. He felt a soft pang of sadness in his chest at the thought that he had failed Schlatt. He pushed the teen away, afraid of him causing harm to his own son, when really all he needed was help.

Phil couldn't change the past, but he could try to make up for it. Similar to Schlatt, he wasn't the best dad, but he could at the very least help the other man. He turned his attention to the two boys playing together on the playground, a comfortable smile gracing his face for a moment. 

"Well, it looks like you're doing pretty good from what I can tell," Phil offered quietly. 

Schlatt nodded in response. "He's a good kid. A lot better than I thought he'd be." The two boys turned to their talking fathers, pausing their play as they ran back over, chests heaving in an attempt to catch their breath.

"What's up, boys?" Phil greeted with a wide smile. He wasn't the best father either, but he was doing his best. Was there such a thing as a good father in this story? Who knows. All they could do is try to do what's best for their boys. 

Tommy grinned at his dad. "We're best friends now! Does that mean we can hang out at our house?" His enthusiasm was contagious towards the other boy, who was smiling ear to ear, excited at the prospect of having a best friend. 

Phil's smile dropped only slightly as he and Schlatt glanced at each other. Schlatt shrugged in response, just glad that Tubbo was getting along with another kid. Phil turned back to the two with a nod, "Not today, but sometime soon, yeah." Quackity walked up to the group once again, back from his super convenient bathroom break. 

The bird hybrid stood behind the bench, his feathers ruffling a little as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Schlatt's neck, just resting there. Schlatt ignored him, knowing that Quackity just had a thing for being close to others sometimes. 

"Who's your friend?" Phil asked, eyeing the two men. His own wings ruffled a bit at the site of another bird hybrid, but it was quite obvious that they weren't the same kind. 

Quackity, who had been watching Phil, held out his hand in greeting. "QuackityHQ, nice to meet you." They shook hands and nodded at each other in greeting, Phil introducing himself as well.

"Uncle Quackity!" Tubbo interrupted, running around the bench to pester the duck hybrid. The man looked down at the child, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Will you come play with me?" He looked apprehensive at first, considering this request, before he looked between Tubbo and Tommy. He sighed and nodded, letting the child pull him away once again. 

Schlatt grinned at the sight, a light laugh bubbling to the surface. 

"Boyfriend?" The word snapped Schlatt out of his thoughts, and he looked over at Phil. The look on his face caused the older man to laugh. "Sorry, sorry, I must have read wrong. It isn't my business."

"Damn right, it isn't," Schlatt grumbled in reply, trying to ignore the amused look on Phil's face, "We aren't like that. We're just friends. He's good with kids, especially with Tubbo. He's kind of a nuisance, really. Always hanging around, showing up without warning, I have no clue why we're friends." The words tumbled out of his mouth quickly, a defensive tone to his voice, and Phil just grinned at him. He scowled at the older man and shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this during school so it's kinda shit so I apologize lol I'll figure out where this is going and post better chapters in the future


End file.
